the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Vixens of the National Protection Process
The Vixens of the National Protection Process is the women's faction of the National Protection Process. They are sixty three Hispanic, Italian and Spanish vixens led by the organization's leader's wife Raquel and whilst the N.P.P is mostly compromised of Hispanic foxes it's women's wing is more diverse with vixens also from Italy and Spain. Recruitment,foundation and description The N.P.P women's wing is compromised of 63 (including Raquel) vixens that were captured by the N.P.P when they fled from Argentina taking many Argentine vixens with them. In Italy and Spain the N.P.P and their associates then began selecting vixens in Italy and Spain at random and kidnapping them bringing them back to their base in Beunos Aires. Once back at their base the vixens were sent with the N.P.P's associates and ordered to strip and their regular clothes were kept but were instead replaced by bodysuits where they were put through a lot of training, even Raquel's second in command Maxima was put through the same training as her fellow vixens however she was the only vixen to be put in training with a vixen. During the training the N.P.P never released a video of what it had done until the vixens were transformed into soldiers. The N.P.P also came into light when it gave two groups that opposed the Animalian Junta shelter in Argentina, whilst male members of the Fox Junta were not taken into captivity the children indeed were by associates of the N.P.P and some members themselves whilst the N.P.P vixens took all but three Junta vixens into custody. The vixens also remained in Argentina until the second Animalian coup where it assisted the overthrow of Mechanikat and the sheltering and exoneration of Brainy Barker. They currently live in Argentina. Identity and the eldest Zhelyaskova sister in the Bulgarian Vixens, Tsevtanka]] At first the N.P.P vixens were not very well known in normal clothing but whilst males are often recognized through military attire the N.P.P's vixens with the exception of Raquel are recognized by skin tight bodysuits/catsuits made commonly out of leather, latex and PVC and knee length boots. The suits are also different colours and in the case of many the boots they wear are often high heeled but most commonly are flat. It is also a rule that the boots a vixen wears is the same colour at the suit for example a vixen who wears a blue suit would wear blue boots whilst one wearing a green suit would wear green boots and so on but some vixens wear different coloured boots and a different coloured suit. Alternatively off the battlefield many vixens wear their regular clothes but even though the vixens wear boots with their bodysuits they are given permission to either wear boots or high heels off the battlefield or off duty. Some change their clothing as well whilst others keep their suits on but change their shoes or go barefoot. In some cases the bodysuits that the vixens wear also have integrated gloves and feet though this is rare and is more common off battle and off duty. It is also rare to see the vixens accessorize and it is even rarer for a few of the vixens to mix colours for example a vixen who may wear a red suit may wear grey boots. Some vixens also wear gloves at times. They also have at least two sets of bodysuits one traditionally made out of either leather, latex or PVC and another one off duty which is traditionally made of spandex however they are also given permission to wear the clothes they originally wore when they were captured. The vixen's identity is also used for the uniforms of women agents in the European Intelligence Network as well as virtually every single member of a Slavic criminal network known as the Eastern Vixens, the Force of Amazon who are depicted as being like superheroes and the Women of the Night, in particular their incarnation in The Mammal Wars. The vixens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes